<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coiled And Ready To Spring by Buckets_Of_Stars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747449">Coiled And Ready To Spring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckets_Of_Stars/pseuds/Buckets_Of_Stars'>Buckets_Of_Stars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Aziraphale Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Begging, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Complete, Crowley Has Two Penises (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dominant Crowley (Good Omens), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Light BDSM, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Naga Crowley (Good Omens), Naga Porn, One Shot, Overstimulation, Pillow Principality Aziraphale (Good Omens), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Crowley (Good Omens), Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Restraints, Rutting, Self-Indulgent, Sex, Size Kink, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Submissive Aziraphale (Good Omens), The Author Regrets Nothing, They are married, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckets_Of_Stars/pseuds/Buckets_Of_Stars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale and Crowley's first wedding anniversary meant many things. They would go out to a nice meal, go for a long walk in the park and visit their favorite places, just enjoy being together and being in love. </p><p>Oh, and the sex. </p><p>They can't ever forget about the sex, especially when they are trying something new, something different for the both of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>320</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coiled And Ready To Spring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So uh, this is literally all just self-indulgent porn since I've had a rough (hehe) week and wanted to write some smut lol I hope y'all enjoy and please let me know what you think! :D</p><p>Dedicated to the wonderful @Sadwendigo because I love her ❤️❤️❤️</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Good Omens or any related material.</p><p>**TW: Aziraphale Has A Vulva**</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>“And you’re ssssure, my dove, that thisss is what you want?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aziraphale comes to a sudden stop in the doorway to their bedroom, taking in the breathtaking sight that is his demon husband in full Naga form. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Crowley’s upper half is normal, the same toned chest and long arms, the same flaming ginger hair and wonderful golden eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eyes that are currently glowing in the semi-darkness, slitted and focused like a predators, watching as Aziraphale swallows. Crowley’s pupils are mere slits, trained on the gentle bob of his angel’s throat and the way his lips part in shock.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Crowley’s body changes at his navel, however. Where there was once gangly legs, there are now scales. Glistening, red and black scales that travel down toward the tip of his long tail. Said tail is twitching, curled up around the edge of their bed a few steps from where Aziraphale stands.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They had talked about doing something <em>different</em> for a while now.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Something new. It’s their first wedding anniversary afterall, and what a better day than today to get more adventurous.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Aziraphale?” His mate’s voice pulls the blonde from his thoughts and he jerks, feeling his belly pool with even more heat as his suddenly tight trousers rub against his aching center. “I can shift back, if you want--?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No!” Aziraphale yelps, eyes widening and he takes a small step forward. “N-No, my dear, I quite-quite enjoy this form of yours, actually, um, it’s extremely enticing, yes.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Crowley, his lips once pulled in a frown of concern, now curls upwards; a wicked, teasing grin. Aziraphale shivers as his husband beckens him closer with a wave of his hand, snapping away Aziraphale’s clothes after a second. Aziraphale shivers, legs feeling like jello and he nearly stumbles, pulled by the enticing sway of Crowley’s body, his eyes glowing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, really?” Crowley coos once Aziraphale is close enough, reaching out and gently brushing a stray golden curl behind Aziraphale’s ear. The angel whimpers. “You know, my love, that I can sssense lust, right?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aziraphale nods, shifting and feeling his already wet pussy drip even more. Crowley hisses, his forked tongue darting out to taste the air around then and he seems to scent Aziraphale’s growing arousal because he growls low in his chest, his pupils dilating even more until the yellow almost takes over.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, yessssss, angel.” Crowley hisses, suddenly rising from the bed, his serpent half slinking around Aziraphale, brushing against the blonde in featherlight touches. “I can just-just <em>taste</em> the heat coming from you, from between your beautiful thighssss. The way it <em>aches</em>for me, to feel my scales against your walls, to feel every part of my being having touched you, possessed you, <em>owned</em> you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes.” Aziraphale whines, squirming, allowing Crowley to draw him closer with both his arms and his tail. “Please, <em>please</em>, I need it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Crowley suddenly grins, fangs flashing white in their dimly lit bedroom. He’s all around Aziraphale now, his long serpent body wrapped completely around the blonde, his arms encircling the angel around his waist.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Show me, then.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aziraphale frowns. “I don’t understand--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Crowley presses a finger against Aziraphale’s lips, tutting. “Sssshow me how much you need it, darling. Provvve it to me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Suddenly, Aziraphale’s arms are tugged above his head, raising him up until the angel has no choice but to arch upwards, toes curling underneath him. He gasps at the change, at the coolness of the air against his skin and the way Crowley hisses in an almost feral pleasure at the submissive display.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His husband slinks his long tail under Aziraphale, pushes his serpent half until his scales brush against the inside of the blonde’s quivering thighs. Aziraphale whines, attempting to squirm closer but the invisible restraints tighten a little and he stills after a second, leaning into his mate’s warm palm as Crowley cups his cheek.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, my dove.” Crowley hisses, his golden eyes bright and filled to the brim with arousal and adoration. “My angel, have patience, hmm? Such a whiny, pampered little thing you are, yesssss, you’re already <em>oh so wet</em> for me, aren’t you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aziraphale nods, tilting his head to the side, allowing Crowley to carefully nose along his jawline, shivering. His husband’s behind him now, his bare chest brushing against Aziraphale’s back, his teeth scraping Aziraphale’s neck. His tail slides along the bed, ruffling the sheets, slipping so that it’s curled up along the blonde’s legs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do you feel my scales, my love, my darling? The way they rub against your beautiful skin, the way my coils tighten around you, molding you to me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes, ah, yes, Sir.” Aziraphale moans, squirming in his husband’s grip. “Oh, m-more, <em>please</em>. More.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shhhh, patience, ssssweetness, patience.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Crowley’s tail finally slides fully under Aziraphale, pushing the panting angel up until he’s sitting straight, his thighs locked around Crowley. The demon arches his tail into a sort of a bump, right underneath Aziraphale's slick and pulsing cunt, his cool scales brushing against the wet walls. Aziraphale groans, mouth opening in ecstasy, hands balling into fists above his head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Now,” Crowley says, his warm breath ghosting over Aziraphale’s pulse point, the beating of the angel’s mortal heart feasible against Crowley’s lips. “You’re going to fuck yourself, my husssband, grind against me until you’ve shown how much you want me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, but I <em>do</em>, Crowley.” Aziraphale cries even as he does what he’s told, starting to gently rock himself against the ginger’s tail. “I want you<em> s-so badly</em>, my dear. My whole essence burns with it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Crowley growls. “Show me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aziraphale just nods, gasping when Crowley presses a soft kiss against his shoulder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His husband then sits back, licking his lips, his yellow gaze intense as he shifts slightly, raising his tail just a little bit higher against Aziraphale’s glistening pussy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aziraphale rocks downwards with more force, letting out a series of high-pitched whines as he grinds down, pressing his legs even tighter around Crowley’s coils. His mate reaches out after a second, tweeking one of Aziraphale’s nipples in-between his clawed fingers, teasing the rosy bud and rolling it around.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, C-Crowley, <em>ah</em>.” Aziraphale moans, twisting his hips in tight circles, his juices squishing against his husband’s scales, smearing across Aziraphale’s own trembling thighs. “<em>Gah</em>, Sir--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Keep going, dove.” Crowley growls, his chest rumbling against Aziraphale. “You’ve got to cum, my darling, before you’re allowed to do anything else.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aziraphale sobs, speeding up. “Y-Yes, Sir--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He bounces, kicking up with his legs, grinding down against his husband’s coils. He throws his head back, a long groan of ecstasy spilling past his lips as he finally finds that <em>one spot</em>, rubbing his glistening clit harder, pushing himself down faster.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Crowley’s body curls around him, his mate leaning more fully back, drinking in the sight of Aziraphale’s pleasure with an unapologetic and lust filled gaze.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re doing sssso well for me, dove, ssso good, yess.” Crowley says, palming at the front of his waist, pushing his two already rock-hard dicks into existence with a small twist of his wrist. They curl upwards, leaking precome against the ginger’s navel. “Such a good little mate you are, so wonderful for me. All mine.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Out of the corner of his eye, Aziraphale can see that Crowley has started to stroke himself, moving between his two cocks as he watches the blonde get himself off. The sight of his husband’s bulging pleasure is enough to make Aziraphale moan, his pussy gushing even more and the scent of his arousal causes Crowley to growl.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Ah, ah, ah-</em>-” Aziraphale squeaks, tightening his legs around Crowley, twisting his hips until he finds a rhythm. He aims for the highest point of Crowley’s coils, fucking his g-spot against the cool scales. “Gah--<em>Crowley</em>--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Keep going, angel.” Crowley pants, the speed of his own hands increasing as Aziraphale bounces. “K-Keep going. Are you close?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Yes!</em>” Aziraphale cries, flexing his wrists against his restraints, feeling his body tighten with each push against his aching and wet center. “Yes, yes, Sir, I-I--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Crowley suddenly presses upwards with his tail, pushes the rounded bump of coils underneath Aziraphale up, into the angel with a small snarl.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aziraphale jerks a little at the sensation before he moans even louder, jaw going slack and his eyes rolling as he continues his previous rhythm. He snaps his hips downwards, small gasps and whines spilling from between his slacked lips, the sounds of his own harsh breathing and Crowley’s pleasured grunts filling the air.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Finally, it all comes crashing down.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aziraphale lets out a scream as he climaxes, his husband’s yelled name nearly tearing his throat apart from the force. His walls pulse, tightening around Crowley’s wiggling tail, spilling his cum until his thighs and legs are wet with it, his skin and Crowley’s scales glistening. The pleasure is warm, consuming, everything his mate is and Aziraphale could just about drown in it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Crowley doesn’t seem to be doing much better, Aziraphale notes when he can finally see straight once more.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His mate’s golden eyes are squeezed shut, both his hands wrapped around his straining cocks, moving up and down with a speed that would cause a human serious damage. Crowley is hissing, groaning, his fangs flashing as he opens his mouth wide, tongue tasting the air.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Ah</em>--Aziraphale--<em>oh</em>, sssso good, my darli-darling, s-so good for me, ngk--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aziraphale, suddenly getting an idea, tightens his walls around Crowley’s tail again, whimpering from the overstimulation. It seems to do the trick for his husband, however, because Aziraphale has barely relaxed before Crowley’s cumming.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The coils underneath the angel tense and Aziraphale watches in fascination as Crowley falls apart, his slitted eyes rolling. Even though he’s seen Crowley let go a million times before, it’s still enough of a treasure to take Aziraphale’s unneeded breath away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It takes a second, but finally they both manage to calm down.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Crowley is quick to rearrange them, cleaning them both up with a quick snap of his fingers. He doesn’t change forms yet, however, insteading choosing to wrap his tail around Aziraphale’s waist, pressing a sweet kiss against his angel’s forehead.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sssso. . .” The demon starts, his voice a soft rumble against Aziraphale’s cheek. “What did you think?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aziraphale lets out a small laugh, curling up closer to Crowley, flashing his husband a grin when he glances down at him. His eyes glow golden in the darkness and Aziraphale nearly gets lost in the beautiful depths.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think--” Aziraphale says, pressing his own kiss against Crowley’s chest, right above his husband’s heart. “You should bring this form out more often, my dear.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Crowley lets out a laugh of his own. “Oh, really, my love?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes, yes. I was so-<em>so good</em> for you, after all. Wouldn’t you say so, darling?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Crowley nods, tightening his hold with both his arms and his coils. His grip is made of promises and Aziraphale can’t hold back his answering shiver. Crowley seems to notice and his grin, when he slips himself up so that he’s carefully straddling Aziraphale, is both sharp and soft, like stained glass in the hot afternoon sun.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course, dove. I say that we should ssstart the rewards, now, hm?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aziraphale’s whimpers, pressing his hips upwards, presenting himself once again to his husband. <em>“Please</em>.”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! :D Kudos make my day and comments fuel my writing! ;)</p><p>My Good Omens Tumblr: https://top-crowley-central.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>